Prince of Stride
by Shouta Mikaze
Summary: People I ship on Prince of Stride. No lemon! Only fluffiness allowed here.
1. Sun & Moon - Takeru x Riku

#1 Sun & Moon - Takeru x Riku

As Riku got ready to head out of the house, he got a call from Nana saying that she was busy for the day as he had to go to the studio. Apparently, Riku was invited to sing a song with Takeru as the members of Galaxy Standard said his voice was "beautiful". Riku never thought he had a good voice but since the members let them borrow their studio he decided to give it a go. He walked a long the streets, admiring the nature when he saw a black blur pass him. Riku thought for a while if the black blur was the leg maniac, Takeru Fujiwara. He deemed the black blur as the leg maniac as he ran after the blur. He seemed to be correct as he was heading to the studio where he was supposed to meet everyone else. Once he arrived, he collapsed to the floor a long with Takeru.

"Catch your breath before collapsing"

"Says the person who fell first"

"You two are late, come on time"

"It's Kuga-san! Welcome back Kuga-san! It's a pleasure to meet you again!" The Galaxy Standard appeared at the top of the stairs with Kaede running down the stairs to meet his idol again.

"You guy's come up, the studio's up here" Reiji yelled from the top of the stairs, waiting with Shizuma behind him holding up a clipboard and pen. As the members of Honan slowly went up, Kaede peppered Kuga with questions nonstop, Ban and Hozumi talking about dolls, Heath and Tasuku giving each other death glares, Riku, Takeru and Asuma talking about Stride. Once they reached the top, Shizuma opened the door to a room with a glass wall dividing a recording studio and a place for the rest of people to wait.

"Welcome to Galaxy Standard Studio!" Ban yelled, surprising everyone with his loud outburst.

"Sugoi" Riku was amazed by the studio's glamour.

"Yagami-san and Fujiwara-san will be singing a song called Sun & Moon, we already created the lyrics so don't worry about the" Shizuma said,"Listen to the audio"

As they both were listening to the song, Hozumi and Ayumu were busy taking photos of the both of them being really close to each other while giggling.

"Hey Ban-chan, it seems like Riku and Takeru are together quite close huh?" Hozumi said in a loud voice wiggling his eyebrows. Ban was confused for a moment so he took a look at the two who were getting redder and redder by the second. He then gets it once Hozumi continued wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh! Mei-chan! Don't you think Riku and Takeru are comfortable being that close? Are they a thing?" Ban continued, wiggling his eyebrows. Kaede get's it immediately as he continued.

"Ahh Kuga-san! Have you seen anything going on between the two? Maybe some private private?" Kaede gestured to his senpai, wiggling his eyebrows with an evil smirk. Kuga just looked at the two before continuing.

"I'm pretty convinced Kaede-kun, that they are a thing" Kuga finished wiggling his eyebrows. The two turned red as they listened to the conversation going on behind them.

"WE'RE NOT TOGETHER BAKA" Riku yelled at them while Takeru just turned red.

"That's so sad" Reiji looked at them, not understanding what the other boys were thinking.

 _He's too innocent,_ Everyone else thought once he said that.

"Anyway's let's get started" Shizuma started, trying to break the awkwardness.

"Yes!"

~After Le Recording~

"That was tiring!" Riku exclaimed, stretching out like a cat,"How can the boys do that?"

"They're magical beings" was all Takeru said to the blonde. They were both walking home after a long day of recording with boys of Galaxy Standard criticizing them whenever they said something wrong.

"At least it was fun!" Riku exclaimed feeling very happy after the recording was done. Takeru was smiling.

"That was close though Riku, if they knew we were together we might get judged but at least our secret is safe" Takeru smiled before he pecked Riku's lips. Riku pouted at his boyfriend's lack of affection. Takeru noticed this and gave him a full kiss before taking his hand and leading them to his house.

"Let's have some fun, ne?" Takeru smirked at Riku's red face before pecking his cheek and dragging him to his house.

~Meanwhile~

"Is it a good idea to follow them?" Reiji asked innocently.

"Yes Reiji-san, we can know what they are up to" Asuma and Ban grinned mischievously.

"This can also be good black mail material" Ayumu stated matter-of-factly. Hozumi and Heath who were both holding binoculars turned red at the sight. They heard the whole conversation but not quite clearly. Once the boys were out of sight, Asuma and Ban played the tape and they heard everything Takeru had said. They all turned red at the four words Takeru said and dirty thoughts started forming their minds, except for Reiji who was too innocent for every one else.

* * *

I made Reiji an innocent baby instead of Kaede because why not. I am planning on having a Kaede x Kuga next since these two baby's need some more love. Also! Listen to the song Sun & Moon actually sang by the two! Iz gudz stuff. Check out my wattpad acc (Kayla Nanase :P) Enjoy!

Author


	2. True Words - Kuga x Kaede

#2 True Words - Kuga x Kaede

Saisei was visiting Honan for their Stride ecxercise. Once Saisei arrived at Honan's small training room, they couldn't help but be surprised at the lack of space in the room. There was a Shogi board game in one corner, the lockers didn't seem to be cleaned in a long while and there were socks hanging from the ceiling. Kuga came out of one of the rooms connected to the training room and smiled at them.

"I know this is small and dirty but we don't train here" Kuga explained to the team, eyes on the smallest member, "We train outside, everyone is already outside so follow me" Kuga flashed a smile at Kaede's direction, earning a small blush from the boy.

As Kuga led them outside, he heard Riku and Takeru arguing again, Nana trying to calm the two boys, Hozumi and Ayumu chatting, and Heath talking to Mr. Dan about their next race. Once Saisei and Kuga walked in on the scene, Riku noticed them immediately and walked over. As everyone was conversing, Kuga was thinking of missing something. He wasn't bombarded by questions by his cute, little kouhai that he may or may not have a crush on. He looked around to find his kouhai but was met with blank stares staring at him.

"Kuga-san, are you ok?" Ban asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Kuga-senpai, why are you red?" Takeru asked with slight amusement since his senpai has never been flustered.

"Are you finding someone?" Heath smirked as Kuga's face heated up.

"No, it's just that it's getting a little hot don't you think?" Kuga tried to reply nonchalantly.

"If you're finding Mei-chan, he went that way" Reiji said politely. When Kuga heard Kaede's nickname, he had a light pink dust on his face.

"Thanks" Kuga mumbled as he went the way Reiji pointed. Everyone knew that Kuga and Kaede has some feelings with each other but they were so dense that they never realized it themself. As Kuga jogged up a bridge, he saw a flash of green then it was gone. He ran after the green blob, jumping over benches. As the green blob stopped, he realized where he was. In between two sakura tree's. Then he saw Kaede in the middle of the sakura circle. It was a beautiful sight, his green hair being brighter as his hair contrasted with the pink blossoms. His pale figure standing out.

"Kuga-san, I have something to say" His face turned a light shade of pink which Kuga found cute," I-I, well I have had some feelings for you"

Kuga was surprised. He must have looked angry since Kaede looked like he was about to cry any second.

"Gomenesai Kuga-san! I didn't mean it! Hahaha" Kaede replied, giving him a fake but hurt smile.

"Kaede, can you tell me straight forward if you love me or not" Kuga was hovering over Kaede who was trying his best not to break down.

"I-I-I love you Kuga-san"

With three words, Kuga swooped down and gave Kaede a passionate kiss. Kuga placed his hands on Kaede's delicate hips and started massaging it earning a little whimper from the smaller boy. Kaede wrapped his arms around Kuga's neck, threading his finger's through his pink locks. Once they broke the kiss, they both said three words,

"I love you"

* * *

Cheezy as hell, I LOVE KAEDE SO MUCH HE IS MY BBY! I got the title from the song Rush (I'm listening to it right now) made by Galaxy Standard and there is this part I LOVE so much when Kaede starts rapping and he ends with the words True World and I'm like, change the words, True Words, PERFECT! Kuga x Kaede needs more respect yo. Enjoy!

Author


	3. No Hard Feeling - Kohinata x Ayumu

#3 No Hard Feelings - Kohinata x Ayumu

It was another new day at the stride club and Ayumu was showing Sakurai new tricks. As the day wen't on, Ayumu noticed Kohinata sitting alone on the bench with his plush toys, holding on to them as if he was going to lose them the moment he let go. Ayumu walked over to the sitting strider and sat next to him. Kohinata was surprised for a moment but after some time passed, he qradually relaxed. Once Kohinata relaxed, Ayumu decided it was a good time to discuss the matter at hand.

"Kohinata" Kohinata winced a little when Ayumu said his name," What's wrong?"

Kohinata let out a long sigh before deciding to use the most common lie,"Nothing, why?" Kohinata flashed a little grin to the green-haired strider. Ayumu was a little convinced that Kohinata was grinning at him with such ease but when he looked down at Kohinata's fingers, they were shaking, really hard.

"Kohinata, you know you can't hide anything form me" Ayumu replied.

Kohinata sighed then figured he had to tell Ayumu later on so he let out a long sigh before starting,"Well, I fell in love with this boy and he doesn't know, and the problem is is that, he's a boy and I'm a boy" Kohinata blushed as he wen't on,"And this boy is funny, talented, and very lovable. Sorry I'm rambling right now" Kohinata let out a little chuckle as Ayumu continued to stare at him. Ayumu felt a sharp pain in his heart as he continued to stare at Kohinata's blushing face.

 _I know I'm jealous of Kohinata, but why?_

"Can you tell me more about this boy" Ayumu seethed, letting out a forced smile. Kohinata's blush darken as he continued.

"He has beautiful green eye's and he made us win in a stride race" Kohinata continued," He joined stride because we told him to" Kohinata let out a little chuckle at the memory,"And he is what kept our stride group together" Kohinata finished with a light smile on his face.

"Kohinata"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you describing me?"


End file.
